Queen of Hearts
by Figment of Imagery
Summary: Romance is forbidden with Assassins. It is claimed to be distracting, and weakening. However, Al Mualim had once fallen in love himself, and here was his daughter, hidden behind his great shadow. Altair never looked twice at a woman before, but what is it about the grand master's daughter that keeps him coming back to her? The answer was beyond his knowledge. Altair/OC
1. Chapter I: Night Mares

**A/N: Hello there to anyone who clicked the link to come here! Thanks so much for doing so, I love it when people readmy stories xD  
Anyway, this is my first AC fanfic, so please forgive if somethings aren't exactly spot on-bullseye mark...That made no sense at all did it? Oh well...  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! If there are things that are confusing or not right, please message me and point them out. No flames please! Thanks(:**

***revised***

* * *

_Chapter one_

_The soft breeze blew through the small forest and rustled the green maple leaves, their edges tinged with gold as the sun reflected off them in the Syrian sunset. The sun's last bright golden rays of the day shone down on a small girl, kicking her feet in the water of a nearby stream and dropping flower petals into the current. She turned her head to look at a woman standing a few yards away from her, and her mouth broke into a grin, revealing two missing teeth. _

"_Mamá!" she cried happily, reaching for the woman with her arms. The woman laughed and ran for her, scooping the small girl up into her arms. The little girl planted a kiss on her mother's cheek and wrapped her arms around her neck. The woman smiled, and standing up, she took the small girls hand and led her away to a large battlement wall. The woman froze in her tracks and her smile disintegrated as the sound of screaming and metal clashing met her ears. She watched in horror as a man was thrown over the wall surrounding the town._

_Gently but firmly she pushed the small girl into a door in the wall and ran up the stairs, dragging her behind. The little girl worriedly ran alongside her mother, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _

"_What's happening? Mamá, what is wrong?"_

_The woman bent down and smoothed the girl's hair. "Nothing my child, now go! Run to your room and stay there!" She pushed the child in the direction she was to go, and ran in the opposite, a group of men in armor chasing her. The bright red cross boldly printed on their chest never left the young girl's mind as her mother collapsed in a puddle of blood._

My eyes shot open to reveal the darkened walls of my bedchambers. I frantically glanced around the room, tense and alert as if something would jump out of the shadows and attack me. I reached up and placed a hand to my chest, and felt the rapid, pounding beat of my heart. Closing my eyes, I rolled over onto my back and took deep breaths to steady my breathing. The same dream had been haunting me for the past week or so. The same dream over and over again.

I threw the covers off me and sat up, my bare feet brushing the cool, stone floor. Pulling on my robe, I stood up and crossed the room to the dark, wooden door that served as my only entrance into the fortress. I entered the hallway and swiftly walked across the stone floors to a set of stairs. The cold grey stone became a blur under me as I ran along barefooted to my father's bedchamber, the darkness doing nothing to confuse me as I dashed along, the moonlight guiding my way. At last I came to a large, dark, mahogany door with a brass knocker hanging sedately in the center. I reached out, turning the latch and peeked in cautiously. My father is known to be a light sleeper, as are most Assassin's.

A heap of blankets in the center of the bed confirmed my suspicions. I cautiously stepped forward, careful not to step on any creaky boards, but my carefulness had gone in vain, as my father was sitting up, fully alert and holding a knife in his hand when I tripped over a fold in the carpet.

"Kahlia?" he mumbled, blinking. "What is it child?"

I bit my lip and sat down on the edge of the mattress. "I had a dream about Mother again."

He lowered his arm and set the knife back on the table next to the bed. "Again? Isn't this the third time so far?"

I shook my head. "Far more than the third, Father. I'm sorry to wake you, I'll leave." I got up to exit the dark room and go back to my own, but a firm grip on my arm held me in my place. I slowly sat back down on the bed and turned to back to him.

"I know you miss her," he said, brushing a stray lock of hair away from my face. "As do I, but there is nothing that can be done to alter the past. You must understand that." His dark brown hues locked with my hazel ones and I sighed.

"Yes, I know," I lowered my head and my gaze rested on the finely woven Arabian blanket. "But I keep wondering how different life would be if she was still here."

My father sighed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a loving hug. "It is not good to dwell on the past, Kahlia. Memories are hidden in the back of our minds, and eventually return to haunt us," he responded, pinching my cheek gently. "You should go and see Aniq tomorrow, she's probably wondering where you've hid yourself for the past month."

I smiled at the thought of my beloved Aniq del Fontaine, my best friend since childhood. She was so bubbly and fun-loving, it was impossible to be in any state of depression around her – the perfect antidote to keep my mind off the dream.

"You're right, I should," I turned my head up and smiled at my father. His face was wrinkled and weathered with age, and he was steadily growing out his white beard. His dark eyes twinkled as he smiled down at me. I smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said, hugging him and standing up to exit the room. The blankets rustled as he lay back down, and I closed the door with a soft _click_, and went back up the stone path to my room.

It was a bit strange to have an Assassin as a father, especially the head assassin, or the Master, or Ruler of all assassin's, or the big-king-kahoola or whatever one may choose to call it. I never know when I might find him bent over his desk in the library, a knife in his back. It wasn't a very enticing subject to dwell upon, though it was entertaining watching the Assassin's in their white, billowy capes jump around on rooftops, I will admit that honestly. I've never really ever met one of my father's Assassins, as I'm not allowed any contact with them. He says it's distracting to them to have a woman around, and weakens them if they fall in love. That has always confused me, for he fell in love with my mother, didn't he?

I twirled one of my light brown locks around my finger and entered my bedroom, shutting the heavy door behind me. I exhaled deeply and flopped backwards onto my bed, the frame creaking as I threw my weight upon it. I discarded my robe into a corner, not really aiming in any particular direction when I threw it, and I curled up under my covers, attempting to get some sleep. I solemnly hoped I wouldn't have another dream of my mother, they're quite disturbing actually. Usually about her death.

I buried my face in my pillow, and it wasn't long before I was enveloped in a deep and peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think? Thanks so much in advance if you do! ^.^ **

**XoXoXo**


	2. Chapter II: Footsteps In the Dark

**A/N: Hey there everybody! Thanks for taking more of your time and coming to read this! I hope you are enjoying this story so far, or is it too early to tell...?  
Anyway, I'd like to send thanks and a bushel of apples to the 9 who added this to their alerts, special thanks and a basket of blueberry muffins to the four who favorited, and all my thanks and special gratitude to the 4 who reviewed. Reviews mean so much to me(: I love opening the e-mail that said 'New Review'.**

I did a victory dance the last time, and now my grandmother wants to send me in for some help...oh grandma...

**This chapter has a tiny, miniscule, microscopic bit of Altair at the very end, but I PROMISE you he will be in the next chapter, so keep on reading!**

* * *

_Chapter two_

In all honesty, Masyaf kind of smelled. There were beggars on every other street corner, and their filth laid in various alleyways scattered throughout the city. Why Aniq chose to live here, I do not know. It must have been the French side of her coming out, she said Masyaf reminded her of her hometown in France. If it does, there is no way I'm going to France.

My footsteps echoed softly on the cobblestone streets as I walked steadily towards a large penthouse villa that stood proudly at the end of a deserted street, my black cape billowing out behind me. I always preferred not to wear my hood when I went out and about, it always ended up falling forward into my face or flapping out behind me anyway.

As I walked, I thought about the last time I had seen Aniq. It was well over four months ago, when we had met at the seaport and flirted with the young sailors. In my knowledge, she had even started seeing someone named Charlie who had come from somewhere on the other side of the world. He had a very strange name…I do not know what had happened between them, whether they had separated or were still seeing each other or had even married! There was so much Aniq and I needed to talk about.

My boots stomped on the red brick steps leading to the door of the villa, and I pulled on a small chain hanging above the entrance. I heard the bell ring on the inside and the rapid little patter of feet that I knew to be Aniq's little brother, Sahl. His name is quite ironic, the meaning being 'easy to deal with', and his personality being quite irritating, though he is adorable.

The door opened to see Sahl's chubby baby face that he hadn't outgrown yet, and his mouth twisted into a lopsided smile to reveal a gap where a tooth used to be.

"Hi, Kahlia!" he said quite loudly. His wide smile was contagious and I found myself grinning as well. "I'm gunna go get Aniq," he said with his toddler drawl, and he turned and ran back into the house. I heard his little feet run up the stairs and burst into a doorway that I presumed to be one leading to Aniq's room. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard Aniq's shrill voice reprimand him for barging in, and then the quiet little coo that Sahl used to talk to everyone, then heavy, rapid footsteps as Aniq practically flew down the stairs, her long hair a bright red blur as she flung open the door and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Kahlia! Ahhh, ma petite, _where _have you been?" she squealed as I tried desperately to get out of her embrace.

"Choking, not breathing!" I wheezed, and she slid her arms down to take a firm grasp on my shoulders.

"You arrived at the right time. The others are upstairs in my room." She grinned widely and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the large house and up the stairs into her lavishly decorated room. Jaqueline, Aracely, and Sophia, three of my other best friends were sitting in a circle on the floor. They immediately jumped up and squeezed me so tightly, I swore I couldn't breathe.

"Ack! Enough with the hugs! You're going to choke me to death!" I wheezed in their embrace. They retreated, laughing and pulled me down into their circle on the carpet.

"What have you been doing all this time? Do not tell me you've been in your room for the past three months," Jaqueline snorted, rolling her eyes. "Even _I _know you wouldn't be able to handle being cooped up in there. You get closterphobic _very _easily."

I rolled my eyes. "I do not! I'm just allergic to small spaces…" Aniq snorted and fell backwards onto the floor. Sophia giggled, and I saw a small smirk work its way onto Aracely's face. I giggled as well and turned my attention to Aniq. "So, what's been going on between you and Charlie?" I asked, an eyebrow raised. She blushed so deeply her cheeks almost matched her hair, and she looked at the ground, rubbing her arm. I waited patiently for a bit, searching her face. The others had erupted into a fit of giggles and were rolling around on the floor, none to careful of anyone else in the process. I had to push Sophia's legs off me twice.

"Seriously guys, what's so funny?" I asked, beginning to get irritated. Aracely wheezed and calmed herself, placing a hand on her chest before responding.

"Let's just say, we may be expecting a Charlie Jr. running around soon."

My jaw dropped and I looked to Aniq as she blushed a deeper red and threw herself onto Aracely, head down and fists flying. "Aniq…did you really do…_that_?" I asked in a horrified whisper. She giggled and smoothed her light pink dress as she removed herself from her poor victim and sat back onto the floor.

"Yes, I did. And it was _fantastique _thank you very much!" she snorted, smirking at me. I clapped a hand over my mouth and flopped backwards, a stream of laughter threatening to escape my mouth.

"Hey you!" Aniq squealed, poking me in the ribs. "Stop laughing! You are just jealous!"

This time I let the laughter escape me and I sat up, guffawing. "Jealous? Really Aniq? I am far from it thank you very much. I'm just prude. You should know, you're the one who first called me that." I playfully pushed her shoulder and she laughed before wrapping her arms around my neck in a side hug.

"I missed you _ma cherie_."

Oo

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. Looking out of Aniq's wide window, I stood up and brushed myself off. We had talked until well past dinner time, and it was beginning to get dark outside. My father would have a canary if I didn't get home before midnight.

"I apologize, but I'm afraid I have to leave. You know how my father always gets over protective at night. We should definitely do this again sometime," I said to my circle of best friends, a wide smile on my face. Sophia patted my leg. "Definitely. Now go before your father has a cow." We all giggled and I pulled my cape around my shoulders and took my leave of the house. As soon as I stepped foot outside the door, I shivered and wrapped my cloak around me tighter. The Arabian days may be hot, but the nights are cold. Grumbling, I pulled my hood up around my head, and it immediately fell down into my face. I sighed and held it up with two fingers as I carefully stepped forward, careful not to fall down the stairs. Miraculously, I was successful. I hiked up the hem of my cloak and walked forward, careful to not step in any abnormally large mounds of dirt. As I walked steadily through the fairly empty streets I softly hummed a song that I remembered my mother singing to me as a child.

_"Siuil, siuil, siuil a run,_

_Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin,_

_Siuil go dorus, agus ealaigh lion,_

_Is go dte tu mo mhurinin slan."_

I stopped abruptly when I heard a commotion coming from behind me. To my ears, it sounded like the pounding of heavy boots running along the cobblestone streets—_lots _of boots.

* * *

**Yay! You made it all the way down here! *throws confetti* **

**To clear up any confusion, I know that this is in Masyaf, Syria, not France. Aniq is French, hence her French words thrown in here and there. (I'm taking French this year in highschool xD)**

**As for the song at the end, it's called _Siuil a Run _by Orla Fallon from Celtic Women. It's an Irish song, the lyrics are in Gaelic, the language in Ireland. I found it on youtube one fine afternoon last week lol. It's a really pretty song, so it you ever have the time you should really look it up. I reccomend it. (I know all the words xD)**

**Remember, Altair's in the next chapter, so don't get your panties in a twist xD (sorry, had to say that) **

**Ta-ta for now!  
~Spidey...**


	3. Chapter III: Che Cazzo Di Bastardo!

**AN: Hey hey hey! =D I have now the 3rd chapter of my very first Assassin's Creed fanfic. I've been watching all the cutscenes in order like a movie lol and I learned alot about it. I watched the cutscenes of Assassin's Creed II yesterday with Ezio Auditore, and I got to say he is ****_hawt. _****Though not as hot as Altair...but if you put Altair in Ezio's outfit...that would be the most awesomest thing ever created. Seriously.  
Supersmexy Altair in Ezio's supersmexy Assassin costume. What's not to love?  
The only thing I don't like about the Assassin's Creed with Ezio and such, is that it shows it all to the point when he died, and I don't like movies or games and such when a character you LOVE dies and then ends. It just...makes you really sad. I prefer it when it kindof gives a summary of what had happened, and then moved on...like it did with the first Assassin's Creed and Altair.  
Though i think the best quotes out of Assassin's Creed II are:**

**-Ezio and his Mother are talking about Leonardo Da Vinci:  
Mother: "Leonardo has many outlets to the world. You should get some of your own."  
Ezio: "I have plenty of outlets..."  
Mother: "I meant besides vaginas."  
Ezio: T.T "Mother..."**  
**Pervertish I know, but it's funny xD**

**-Ezio is talking to Minerva, the god or whatever.  
Ezio: "What are you talking about? I have so many questions!"  
Minerva: "This information is not for you, Ezio, but for you, Desmond." *looks at the camera*  
Ezio: "Desmond? Who the hell is Desmond?"  
I thought it was funny, since Desmond is.. ya know a really important character...**

**Excuse my rant. Now, on with the chapter! (like I promised, this does have Altair in it=D)**

* * *

_Chapter three_

Slowly, I turned and lifted my hood above my eyes so I could see. A large white shape was coming towards me at full speed, and behind it were five or six Templars. I barely had time to jump out of its path and into an alleyway before the thing shot past me in a blur of white. The armor laden Templars sped after him yelling, "Stop! Assassin!"

I blinked. _Well at least I can inform my father that his men have been productive._

I watched as they ran a couple blocks forward, and then turn a corner at the fountain. I heard shouts which I presumed to be the Templars', and by their angry tone I think it was safe to assume their criminal had gotten away. I stood stock still for a few moments, not really sure what to do, then an arm shot out from behind me and a heavy hand was clamped around my mouth.

_I knew I shouldn't have gone in an alley…_

I felt myself be pinned to something big, but it wasn't hard as I expected a wall to be. I peeked an eye open, (I had no memory of closing them) and a white cloth greeted my gaze. My heart fell into my stomach as I figured who, or what this might be. I looked down at the arm that was wrapped tightly around my waist, and all skepticism left me as my eyes traced the sheath for a hidden blade, an Assassin's key weapon.

_Oh good Lord…_

I had never even exchanged two words with one of my father's Assassin's, and yet here I am, pinned to the chest of one that has no idea who I am. I knew I should have been frightened out of my mind, but in truth I thought it was actually quite exiting, aside from the part that I was pinned _tightly_ to the chest of a stranger.

I pushed back with my elbows, and squirmed in the grasp of whoever was holding me. Almost immediately, I was roughly jerked back into the same position I was before.

"Stop moving," a hostile voice whispered in my ear. "Unless you'd like to get us both killed."

I quit squirming after that. There was the all too familiar stomp of boots, and the group of angry Templars ran past our hiding place. Neither one of us moved for a bit, listening for any sign of oncoming Templars. I soon became distracted by the beating of my heart, and another one beating in tune with it. Immediately I knew it was the Assassin's. From what I could tell of my captor, which wasn't much, considering I couldn't see most of him; I presumed him to be tall, probably 6'something, since my head was resting just below his chin, and very strong by the feel of his hard chest and grip in his arms. It was then I noticed that we had been standing there for quite a while with no signs of any Templars. I felt his hand over my mouth losing its grip, so I bit him. _Hard. _He hissed and pushed me against the wall this time, the grainy bricks digging into my cheek. I felt something cold and hard pressed against my neck.

"Why did you do that?" the Assassin hissed.

"Why do you think, genius?" I spat, beginning to get irritated. The cold metal pressed harder against my neck, then receded and the Assassin let go of my wrists and stepped back. I turned around, glaring and rubbing my sore wrists. He was very tall, as I had predicted, and by the look of his shoulders and chest, he was _very _fit. He had various weapons strapped to his person, and a red sash with the Brotherhood logo on it. His face, however, was hidden by his hood, the only part visible was the tip of his nose down. He was scowling at me. I stuck my tongue at him and he scowled even more before huffing and turning to leave the alley. I watched him as he walked down the street, heading towards the Assassin's fortress, the same place I needed to go to get home.

_Damn it. _

I growled and began my trek towards home, not bothering to pull up my hood as I didn't want it falling into my face again. The Assassin was only a few yards in front of me, shoulders hunched over and heavy boots hitting the cold ground. I tried not to stare at his back. He may have been pinning me against the wall and threatening me with a knife, but I am simply female and muscular men are things we females enjoy,_alot_. It is one of a woman's weaknesses.

I frowned and made a face at the Assassin's back. Maybe my father was right in his judgment to keep me away from his men. Although he did say that was to keep them from falling in love…it 'weakens' them apparently. His declaration stumped me, for he had fallen in love with my mother, and here I am today.

My train of thought goes in multiple directions at once it seems.

The Assassin whirled around to face me, hidden blade unsheathed and a scowl printed on his face. "Why do you follow me?"

_He's just a bushel full of sunshine isn't he?_

"I'm not following you, I live up here," I said, folding my arms across my chest and looking him square in the eyes, or where eyes are supposed to be rather. His hood covered most of his face entirely. He said nothing in response and turned around to keep walking.

_Sheesh. This guy's blown up at me twice and I haven't known him for an hour yet. _

I scowled at his back and continued walking. Are men always like this? It's quite discouraging to us girls if they act like they've been bit in the butt all the time. I smirked at the thought. Aniq will sit me down and drill me until the cows come home about this next time I see her. She loves her men.

My thoughts wandered elsewhere, and I had to stop myself repeatedly to keep from walking into a wall that I had not seen come up in front of me. I snapped myself to attention and trudged on, the Syrian night blowing warm, dusty breezes through my hair. As I looked ahead of me, I saw the walls of the Brotherhood Fortress that loom over the town of Masyaf, but no tall figure dressed in white. _Ah, well. _I fingered the hem of my sleeve as I walked up the ramp way to the fortress. Almost immediately I was thrown onto the cold stone, the wind temporarily knocked out of me, and a white figure kneeling over me with a blade to my throat.

"You had me believe you lived in this direction. You have no business here at this hour of the night," he hissed at me. "Are you some Templar spy?" At once I knew it was the Assassin from earlier. I groaned and let my head fall backwards.

"No, I am not. As a matter of fact I _do _live here," I sighed, rubbing my forehead with my hand that wasn't pinned to my side, trying to sooth my throbbing head.

"Impossible," my attacker spat. "This is the Assassin Brotherhood, and you most certainly are not an Assassin." The blade was pressed harder against my throat.

"No, I'm not, you are correct in that field, but my _father is!_" I yelled at him, throwing a punch at his nose.

He easily deflected my blow. "Give me a name, then, so I may go and find the answer for myself."

I glare at him. "Al Mualim."

I felt the blade recede a bit, but only a hair's amount. "We shall see if what you claim is true," he said, standing up and pulling my with him, a firm grip on my upper arm. "Do not attempt to escape."

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my throbbing head. "We shall see," I spat, using his phrase against him. He dragged me along with him as he stalked through the archway and up a flight of stairs with an angry gait. He wasn't too gentle of me in the process either. I tripped trying to keep up with his long stride, and he just continued walking, hauling my stumbling figure along like I was a rag doll. _Men are such jerks. _I eyed an unarmed spot on his leg as we walked. I glanced up at what was visible of his face; he was staring straight ahead, mouth set in a grim line. I bit my lip and pulled my leg back, and I kicked his shin as hard as I could. He abruptly let go of me, and I bolted the rest of the way into the Library where my father presumably was. I heard him curse and take pursuit of me as I ran for cover in the library. I burst through the library doors as fast (and as loud) as I've ever done in my seventeen years living here. I heard the Assassin's boots hit the ground as he angrily chased after me. He may be a skilled assassin, trained his entire life in the skills of…whatever they train in, but I have always been able to outrun anyone I know.

My father, hearing the commotion, looked up from his desk. "Kahlia! What on Earth is going on?"

I stopped running in front of his desk and leaned forward, placing my hands on my knees. "I ran…into…a bit of…trouble," I said, panting, and I pointed to the Assassin who decided that that was the appropriate time to come barging in.

"Master," the Assassin said, panting as well. "This woman…claims to…be your...daughter." I made a face at him and stuck my tongue out. He scowled.

"What she claims is true," my father said stiffly, walking down from his desk to stand between us. "I trust you will remember that if any situation similar to this arises again."

The Assassin growled softly. "I will."

"Alright! Now be gone! You have disturbed my peace!" my father said, waving his arms at us to get out. I complied and exited the room, my chest still heaving from the sprint that had occurred just moments before. As I brushed past the Assassin, I muttered, "Bastard" under my breath.

"I heard that," he hissed in response.

"Good," I slurred at him. "You'll probably be hearing it quite a lot."

* * *

**You like? (: If you weren't able to tell, th Assassin is Altair xD**

**When I opened my e-mail and saw I had gotten 4 reviews, I literally jumped up and did a handspring. THANK YOU SO MUCH! 333 *throws plastic Assassin daggers at everyone***

**SEUIVENEIRS =D (forgive me if I spelt that wrong...it was never one of my best words...)**

**Free Altair chibi toys for everyone who alerts/favorites/reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	4. Chapter IV: Late Night Pondering

**Hello all who read this. There has been a big, drastic change in the way things are going to work here. I am the author of this story's sister, Selena, and I am going to be finishing her stories for her. The author, Marie or Spidey, whichever name she had given you, will not be updating or writing these stories anymore. I'm sorry to tell you all this, because by reading your reviews it has told me how much you all loved this story, and her other stories. She loved writing them to, and I love writing as well.  
She committed suicide on August 29th, between the times of 12 and 4 am. Rest in peace, my dear sister. Or as Ezio Auditore would say, 'requiescat in pace'.  
I will be continuing this story, and the others she had been working updating on a regular basis. I sincerely hope I can live up to your expectations. We were twins, so I don't think there is going to be much difference between our writing.  
For now, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter four_

(Altair's PoV)  
The door hinges squeaked as I pushed it open, leading into the Assassin's bureau. Malik Al-Sayf looked up from where he was sitting on the floor and smirked at me. "Ah, Altair. You have returned. I trust you were successful? Or is that a ridiculous question to ask one, such as you?"

I shut the door loudly behind me and pulled a white feather from my belt, the tip and sides reddened with Templar blood. "The deed is done." Malik's smirk widened and he leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes.

"Good. I bet you are eager to run along to Al Mualim, and boast about your success." He peeked one eye open at me. "Unless you have done so already."

I glared at him from under my hood and retreated to a mat on the floor. "I have, but not under that condition." He opened both eyes and raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh? Do tell." I pulled off my boots and set them aside.

"I'd rather not."

His eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted into a smirk. "And why not? Did Al Mualim take unkindly to your vigorous retelling of today's adventure?"

I scowled at him and started unbuckling my scabbard straps. "_Unfortunately, _I received no chance to. There was a…disturbance." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Malik roll his own.

"Of course. I presume you took care of this disturbance? A few minor Templars perhaps? You disposed of them properly, did you not?" his voice held no emotion, whatsoever. It was merely saturated with mockery, attempting to get a jest out of our fruitless conversation. I scowled at him and set my weapons next to my bed. "Shut up Malik." He rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever you say, oh great and wise Assassin." I hissed and threw a knife in his direction, lodging itself into the wall, just inches from his face. "I said _shut up._"

He glared at me. "You know as well as I you could have impaled me with your blade, but you didn't. I suggest you save your knives for when they might be really needed, not to slice me in half. 'Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent', remember?"

I slammed my sword onto the table with a bang. "When I care for your bloody suggestion, _Malik, _I will ask for it!"

"Enough!" Malik's brother, Kadar, shouted at us as he stepped forward. "Bickering among us is only going to bring the downfall of the brotherhood. While you two are already talking about tenants, let me throw in the third. 'Do not compromise the Brotherhood, either directly or indirectly'. Malik, you surely would have remembered that."

Malik scowled and turned his glaring face back to me. "I did, but I'm pretty sure I know one who did not."

I clenched my fists and glowered back at him, trying strongly to resist the urge to slit his neck. I turned my back to him and lay down on a mat on the floor and tuned him out. Neither one of the brothers said a word as they turned and retreated to their respective corners. Everything was silent as I lay on my back, tracing the cracks in the ceiling with my eyes, pondering the events of the day, specifically the more recent. Why had Al Mualim kept the fact of his daughter from the rest of the Assassin's? Not that I cared…

"Did either of you know Al Mualim had a daughter?" I found myself asking out loud. There was a clatter and a grunt as Kadar fell off his stool.

"No, I did not."

"Was that the 'disturbance'?" Malik slurred in my direction. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths attempting to calm my nerves.

"Goodnight, Malik," I growled. He chuckled, and all was silent.

Oo

(Kahlia's PoV)

The dark brown bristles of my brush ran through my hair as I pulled it through my brown locks and my other hand followed it, smoothing the stray hairs it had left behind. The candle's shadows flickered on the wall as the small flame flicked back and forth, and I hummed 'Siuil a Run' softly in the silence. My thoughts wandered to the last time I had sung that song, walking through the streets of Masyaf, nearly getting crushed by an Assassin and several Templars. The Assassin repeatedly popped back into my train of thought. He was handsome; at least, what was visible of his face. The entire incident that had occurred not an hour I had found to be exciting instead of quaking with fear as other girls undoubtedly would have been.

After a few minutes of aimless brushing, I set my comb down on my bedside table and blew out the candle, enveloping my room in darkness. The quilt and sheets on my bed rustled together as I crawled under them. I pulled the blankets up to my chin and lay on my back, staring at the ceiling. Unsurprisingly, my thoughts drifted toward the Assassin from earlier.

_I wish I could have gotten his name…not that it matters…_

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, turning onto my side and trying to block out the Assassin from entering my mind once again.

I failed.

He was rather attractive, and by the looks of it _very _strong. I giggled under my blankets as I thought of how Aniq would probably act. Her eyes would widen and she's grip my shoulders and rock me back and forth violently as if she could shake the information from my eyes, then she'd tease me about the entire ordeal and spin a romantic drama about how the Assassin and I would cross paths once more and discover our love for each other, all the while throwing in French words that I knew absolutely no translation to. That's my Aniq…always with fluff between her ears and scenes from romance novels running through her mind. Jaqueline was calmer and quiet, the kind of person who would break into tears over the carcass of a dead animal, and giggle over the smallest joke as if she found it hilarious. Aracely was the daredevil of our gang, always bursting with crazy ideas and stunts that only she would attempt to do, and insane pranks that we would pull on others then run and hide while bursting into hysterical laughter. She was over all, quite the opposite of Jaqueline. Diana, she was the brains of us all. She could calculate how fast a bird was flying against the wind, how many wing flaps it would take it to get to a certain point, and she could sell you a free bottle filled with dirt and charge you extra for the bottle cap. I was the sarcastic clown, always ready with a joke that just popped into my mind at a random time. We all got along great, and that's what made us best friends. I sincerely hope nothing will ever happen to our friendship.

I sighed and closed my eyes, and within moments I was contently asleep with a small smile on my face.

* * *

**I wrote this chapter, so I hope you all approve. I apologize fore being depressing and boring, I will probably be back to myself within the week...review and tell me what you think of my writing? It would be greatly appreciated.**

**~Salamander**


	5. Chapter V: Pillows and Drowning

**Holy fluffing Jesus you guys, you have no idea how sorry I am. I'm Not Dead I Swear! Then again..thats ot really a joking matte giving...erm...****_past _****circumstances.**

**I honestly would hav updated sooner, but my laptop crashed and I lost EVERYTHING then when we finally got it fixed I lost my USB drive, that and school started so I have been SWAMPED I tell you, ****_SWAMPED! _****  
I swear to you, no matter how long I take in updating, remember this: I will never, ****_ever, _****abandon one of these stories or cut them off and never finish them. You have my word and I swear on pain of my sister's death. So if I take months in updating, an update will come, count on that. **

**This chapter isn't that long,and for that I apologize. If you see my words stick together or lose a letter here o there, its not me its m f**ing laptop -.- honestly. I wll try t get the next chapter up WAY sooner than I did this one. **

**That and one more thing: I was loking at the reviews, and HOLY FREAKINGJESUS! (sorry Jesus) I got 13 reviews on the las chapter, and 8 on the one before that. 13! Good God! (sorry God) I'm like, OMFGing over here. I feel so fluffing bad about leaving you guys hanging for so long! I'm so sorry! But thank you SOSOSOOSOSSOSOOS much! Keep it going you guys! **

**Did I mention you guy are the best readers? My sister was so lucky, and now I am. ^ I'm so blessed! Eeeeeh! xD**

**Does anyone even read these?...**

* * *

_Chapter five _

I awoke to the plush red embroidery of a pillow lying on my face. It jerked backwards roughly, revealing a cloaked figure standing above me, then smacked back onto my head. The act continued repeatedly. I groaned and raised my arm to shield my face from whoever summoned up the crazy idea to molest me with a pillow, and grudgingly sat up, only to be knocked over with another blow to the face. I crossed my arms over my face and squeezed my eyes shut, another groan escaping my mouth.

"Whoever is assaulting me with a pillow is going to get hellfire," I growled, and the pillow smacking ceased. I peeked through my arms at the cloaked figure standing beside my bed, and my eyes focused to see none other than Aniq's smirking face gazing down at me."_Enfin. _At least we know you are still living." I rolled my eyes and turned over in my bed, pulling the sheets up to my chin.

"How did you get here? Last time you tried you were stopped at least seven times," I teased, my voice breaking off into giggles at the hilarious memoir. It was Aniq's turn to roll her eyes and she swatted my elbow with her hand, and then fell beside me onto the mattress.

"_Tais-toi _you little dwarf," she retorted, tweaking my nose. "We climbed in through the balcony. You should consider locking your doors more often _petit, _you will discover a wild animal here one day, making its home in your sock drawer!" I giggled as she waved her arms around dramatically, then realization dawned on me.

"Hold up a second, did you say 'we'?" my eyebrow rose for emphasis on the last word. As if I summoned them up, Jaqueline, Sophia and Aracely appeared out of my closet, all wearing various articles of my clothing. Laughing, I sat up, the blankets falling around my waist. "Did you all climb up through the balcony?"

Jaqueline waltzed over and sat by me on the bed. "Yes," she broke off into a giggle. "We actually arrived an hour ago, and you were sleeping like a baby."

"And drooling like a baby, might I add," Aracely threw in, smirking at me. I blushed slightly and wiped the corner of my mouth. "What did you do after you came home last night that tired you out so badly?" My eyes roamed over my four friends, all staring at me with curious patience and I felt a smirk creep up onto my features. "Wouldn't you all like to know," I slurred, choosing to play mum and mischievous. I slid out of bed and brushed past Aracely, who was wearing a belt of mine with a Celtic knot tied in the center, and I myself opened the doors to my closet.

"Seriously Kahlia, don't play us. What did you do?" Sophia's voice lulled out in a sarcastic manner. I sighed dramatically and put the back of my hand to my forehead. Cue stereotyped British voice.

"Late last night, upon my return, I ran into an outlandish type of creature, a man. And a man dressed in white robes and carried assorted weapons at that."

Aniq's jaw dropped slightly. "You're telling me, you met an assassin?"

I laughed, a snort coming out through my nose and I dropped the dramatic demeanor. "Hell no. I ran into him more rather. Literally. He almost ran over me when he was being chased by several Templars."

Jaqueline threw back her head and laughed heartily. "Oh. My. Goodness. Did you enjoy it?"

A second snort escaped my nose. "Psh. Hardly. He almost killed me twice, and he gave me an earsplitting headache that feels like a third degree hangover…not that I'd know or anything…" Aniq smirked and strolled over to where I stood and leaned her thin frame against the frame of my closet. She bit her lip and wiggled her eyebrows as she took a strand of her red hair and started twirling it around her finger. "Was he handsome? Strong? Muscular? Simply _irresistible_?"  
I chuckled and shook my head at her romantic demeanor. "Well, I'd be lying if I said no." She squealed and clapped her hands._  
_"Oh, _ma cherie_! This could be the start of a beautiful romance!"  
I gave her the deadpan look and she gave me an honestly baffled expression. "What?"  
I blame it on her French roots.

Oo

Jaqueline, Aniq, Aracely, Sophia and I strolled around the square, arms hooked and talking and laughing together, ignoring the irritated looks the passersby gave us occasionally. The soothing lull of the waters of the wharf created the most peaceful background sound, but that was soon shattered by a scream coming from the docks. Aniq and Aracely, being the ever curious and oh-so-stupid ones, bolted forward to see what was happening. Sophia, Jaqueline and I exchanged glances and raced after them. A small crowd had gathered around the hunched figure of a wailing woman, pointing to the water and screaming something incoherent in a different language. My gaze followed where she was pointing and I saw the flailing arms of a small child thrash around and churn up the water around him.  
_Don't people know that if they just hold their breath and stop struggling, they'll pop back to the surface like a cork?_  
Aniq emitted a sorrowful yelp and held a dainty hand over her mouth as she watched the young child struggle for his life. "_Mio dio_! Somebody help him! _Pour l'amour de dieu_! Kahlia do something!"  
_Apparently not.  
_Without thinking I slipped my boots off and dove into the waters of the river. Under the surface, I opened my eyes and saw the small form of a young boy slowly sink downwards to the sandy bottom. Kicking my arms and legs like a frog, I reached out and grabbed the boy by his light brown locks and dragged him with me to the surface. He broke through the water and sputtered, water streaming from his nose and mouth and tears streaming from his eyes as he wailed for his mother. The girls greeted me on the shore with coos and exclemations of "Oh the poor boy!", "What on earth were you thinking Kahlia? You scared me half to death!", "_Oh, pour l'amour de tout saint et divin_! Give the little darling to his mother!"  
I handed the sobbing child off to the joyous mother who enveloped him with her arms and smothered his tiny face with kisses, then turned her tear streaked face to me and said something foreign but which I assumed to be thanks. I just nodded my response and leaned forward onto my knees, panting hard. A blanket was thrown around my shoulders and Jaqueline's cute little face appeared in front of mine.  
"Oh, Kahlia! Do not ever scare me like that! I didn't know you could swim!"  
I grinned broadly as she flung her arms around my neck, not waiting for an answer.


	6. Chapter VI: Mission: Babysitter

**Ciao all! I apologize profusely for my late updates. I'm a horrible procrastinator -_- Please remember though, I will never, NEVER, leave a story just hanging. I will always finish it. Even if I take ridiculously long in updating XD BUT, i do have the next chapter halfway done so, it probably won't be too long in updating it. **

**Thanks you guyds for hanging in there with me and my ridiculous updating habits XD I'm so sorry haha. Anyway, I love all the reviews I've been getting! and #random-fact-that-no-one-asked-for, his story is the 21st in number of follows! XD haha. Whatever...**

**Thanks to all new peepols who added/reviewed/faved/all that jazz. Seriously. I did a cartwheel when i got the notfication that someone reviewed XD**

**Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter in Altair's POV! P.S.(he's hot O_O)**

* * *

_Chapter six  
_(Altair's POV)

_Thunk._

_Thunk. Thunk. _

_Fizzz._

The short but sharp blades of my throwing daggers embedded themselves into the center of the target. Four bulls-eye shots in one throw. I'd like to see Malik do the same.  
I pressed my knuckles of my left hand against the palm of my right, and the knuckles of my right to my left; the quiet yet distinctive _pop_ping sounds found quite satisfying. Pulling a long dagger from my belt, I threw it at the target with a quick flick of my wrist, not surprised in the least when it hit the round bright red circle painted on the center of the haystack.

"Altair!"

Oh Malik.  
Must you interrupt a wonderful training session with your extremely irritating voice?  
Ignoring the call of my 'brother', I turned away from the haystack and entered the corral of dummies, and proceeded to un sheath the remainder of my throwing knives. Steadying one in my hand, I carefully aimed where I wanted it to go.

"Altair! Have you not heard me calling for you?" Malik appeared suddenly at my elbow. I lowered my arm, frustrated that this lummox interrupted my training.  
"What do you want?" I growled, not trying to hide my contempt for the disruption. The man glowered at me and sneered.

"I want nothing more than to be away from the likes of you, but I must follow orders, however much I dislike them. Al Mualim has requested your presence."  
I turned my shoulder to him and focused my attention back onto the dummy. "Tell him I'm busy."  
Malik crossed his arms defiantly across his chest. "I will not. I don't think he would think of…whatever you're doing as busy, considering you have said you don't need to train anyway," he snorted.  
I glared at him out of the corner of my eye. "I said no such thing." He merely shrugged.

"More or less. Just go before Al Mualim loses his temper."  
Throwing my dagger to the ground, I gave Malik a defiant glare and stomped away from the training grounds and in the direction of the library.

Xx

The double doors to the great library opened with a tremendous screech, and as I stepped into the room, the floor board I placed my foot on squeaked. No one can sneak up on whoever is in here, that's for sure.  
Spying a figure clad in black, I bowed my head in respect to the head master of the Brotherhood. "You sent for me, Master?"  
Al Mualim turned around, his grey beard swishing with the action. "Ah, Altair. I have a mission for you. A special one, that is. One that I can entrust to none other than you."  
My eyebrow peaked a bit.

"Whatever it is Master, be sure it will be taken care of." The old man chuckled, a deep, hollow sound that wasn't altogether friendly, nor frightening.  
"That is why you are my favorite. You know of the recent Templar attacks, correct?"

Are you seriously asking me that question, old man? How could I not know about that. "Yes Sir."  
"With all the spies we have uncovered in the past months, and all the information going in circa, I am beginning to fear for the welfare of my daughter. I believe you two have met…"

I don't like where this is going. "Ran into each other, more so." The old man hesitated for a moment before continuing, his weary frame shaking ever so slightly.  
"I fear that our enemies, specifically Robert de Sable, will harm her in a way to get us to do his bidding. Are you following?"

A bit more that I'd like. "Yes Master."  
"Good." Al Mualim nodded, stroking his bead with one hand and pacing back and forth. "Because of that, I am entrusting her to your care for the time being."

If I had been a girl, I would have screamed. But thank Allah I wasn't. "But Master, why choose me? Why not Kadar or Malik, they're nice with children…"  
He sighed and turned to face me. "She is not a child, Altair. She is a growing woman, and she is my daughter. I would like what's best for her, but I want what's best for the Brotherhood as well. Keeping her away from the Templar's evil clutches will keep us, _me, _away from making a decision that could hurt the Brotherhood or her. Do you understand?"

My knees felt numb. My arms felt numb. Alright, my entire body felt numb. Babysitting Al Mualim's royal brat was not, and never will be, on my to do list. The master's word is law, however, and whatever he says goes. Through clenched teeth, I was able to squeeze out: "Yes Master. I understand."  
He clapped his hands together. "Good. I am glad we have come to an agreement. Do not worry, it will only be until your next mission, and then I will assign another." I bowed my head once, and turned to leave. "Oh, and one more thing…it might be a wise decision to tell her what's going on. Your decision."

Allah, I have never been more relieved to be out of that room.

* * *

**Did you liiiiikkkeeeee? :3 Let me know!**


	7. Chapter VII: Living Shadows

**Ooh lala! I am totally phsyched about how many reviews/favorites/follows I've bee getting for this story :3 and I really mean it. **

**This story has 7 chapters, 50 reviews.  
Someday Back Again has 22 chapters, 52 reviews. **

**Holy flipping herd of cows. **

**I love you peoples. Yous are awesome. **

**Special thanks to ****_Teddy bear 007, xxz0eyxx, IcePrincess01, XantheXV, Hayley, and Gumbie _****and all who followed and favorited :) you guys mak my freaking week.**

_**IcePrincess01:**__ ahaha XD I was laughing inside as i was writing that too(: I hav 5 siblings, 4 younger, and theyre like 8 yrs, 6yrs, 4 and 4 months...and i burst out laughing whenever i try to imagine in detail poor Alty having to babysit theyre srry butts.  
And pfft girl, i would be absolutely delighted to read your story(: In fact, _**_howabout we all go read your story? Gather Round My Peoples...We Are Off To The Story By Icey!_**_(thats your new nickname, kay?) __**ONWARD!**_

_**xxz0eyxx: **__you know, I have missed you(: LOL. Yes. I am back my friend! Hopefully for a bit longer this time! _

**Alright me amigos mi achachomos. Idk.  
Onward, to the next chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter seven  
_(Kahlia's POV)

"…and don't you dare try and pull something like that again, _do you understand me_?!" Aniq shouted in my face, concluding her rant about how I should warn her next time I decide to do something 'rash'. I rolled my eyes and pried her hands off my face where she had been squeezing my cheeks and forcing my mouth into that ever unattractive fishy expression.

"You told me to do something, I was merely obeying," I replied calmly, a smile threatening to give way at the corners of my mouth. Aniq sighed daintily and rolled her amber eyes. Throwing her hands up in defeat, she muttered "_Assez. _Have it your way. But don't expect us to follow you when you leap off a cliff trying to save a baby rabbit."

I giggled and gently tugged her hair. "Yes Aniq, whatever you say." She stuck her tongue at me and gave me a Cheshire grin. Linking arms with Jaqueline and Aracely, they began the walk home, but as I turned to join them I glimpsed a flash of white out of the corner of my eye. I looked to where I thought I saw it, but there was nothing.  
"Hunh…" I mumbled, scrutinizing the horizon, and then I hurried to join the others.

Oo

My bedroom was dark when I returned home to Masyaf Castle. A solitary candle rested atop a bedside table, its flickering flame illuminating only a small portion of the room. I casually strolled in, humming a quiet tune as I squeezed the excess water from the ends of my hair. Throwing the damp towel aside, I flipped my head to toss my hair forward, and as I did so, the small candle flame flickered out, leaving me in total darkness. My breath hitched in my throat and I could feel the small glands of skin on my arms raise into goose bumps at the thought of being completely alone in the dark. Even as a child, I always made certain someone accompanied me or I had a candle with me before I ventured into a darkened room. Childhood paranoia I guess.

Regaining my composure, I brushed my hair away from my face and turned to look at the small patch of moonlight streaming in through the window. Softly, I ambled over to the large glass frame and looked out at the moonlit sky, trying unsuccessfully to count the stars.  
When I had had my fill of stargazing, I turned back to my room, where I was greeted with something I had not expected.

A figure was sitting on my bed, facing my direction. I could only see the outline of its body as the sparse moonlight prohibited me from doing so. My chest drummed at an abnormally fast pace and I took a step backward, opening my jaw to scream. Before I could blink however, or let a single sound escape my mouth, the figure leaped forward off the bed and a hand clamped around my mouth. My breathing was heavy and my chest heaved up and down. All I could do was stare up at this…man…in complete and utter shock, and not be able to do anything. We stayed like that for quite a while, so long the silence was becoming uncomfortable.

"I'm going to take my hand away now. And you are not going to scream," the figure whispered to me, breaking the silence. I nodded, my eyes never leaving the shaded oval where his face was meant to be. The hand was taken away from my face, and the heat and comfort with it as well. I shivered from a sudden draft from the open window, and pulled my shawl around my shoulders.

"Who are you?" I whispered, eyeing the figure up and down. Something about him seemed vaguely familiar. The figure turned away and stepped back into the gloom of the darkened room. Hesitantly, I followed him.  
"You know," he said softly, running a finger along the edge of my dresser as he walked past. "I shouldn't have to tell you."

I stopped walking and slid down slowly onto my bed as I thought back to where I might know this person. Then, it dawned on me. Tall, buff figure clad in white. Hides his face.

"Are you the assassin?"

He turned to me and leaned against the dresser, crossing his arms across his chest. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten already."  
"What are you doing here?" I stood up abruptly, my shawl falling to the ground, leaving my shoulders exposed. "Why are you here? My father will be angry with you!"

"That is why I have come."

Darn assassins and their stupid riddles. "Has something happened to my father?" I rushed forward and took hold of his collar with one hand. He brushed me off with one easy swipe of his arm and returned to his former posture. "Nothing has become Al Mualim, don't worry."

Noticing how close I was to him, I stepped back and tugged at a stray strand of hair. "Well, you did not answer my question. Why are you here?"  
The assassin adjusted his posture before replying. "Your father has assigned me to watch over you, to make sure you don't get into any kind of trouble."

Trouble? "That is not fair," I said firmly, placing my hands on my hips. "I don't need anyone to look after me, not even you."

The assassin shrugged. "And I don't have time to babysit a little girl either. So do not complain."  
I crossed my arms and glowered at him. Little girl? Ridiculous! "I am not a little girl, assassin. Do not make the mistake in thinking that I am."

The man stood up strait and approached me slowly. I took a step back, not sure I wanted to be in close contact with the assassin. He stepped forward, I stepped back. I stepped back, he stepped forward. That continued until my back was pressed against the hard stone wall of my bedroom. He stood directly in front of me, so close I could feel the body heat radiating off of him. I had to tilt my head up almost all the way just to look at his covered face; he was a well foot and a half taller than me, and I felt like a mouse would in the presence of an elephant.

"You seem little to me," he whispered. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Do not mistake my physique for what I really am, _assassin_."

I could feel his gaze on my face for little more than a few minutes, and then he stepped away and into the ray of moonlight. "I must go." He turned to the double French doors that opened unto my balcony and stepped out into the night.  
"Wait!" I called, running forward and lightly brushing his hand with mine. "Tell me your name."  
The assassin turned slowly to face me, the moonlight shining past the shadows created by his hood, and illuminating deep golden eyes that gazed back at me with peaceful fierceness.

"Altair. Altair ibn-La'Ahad."

* * *

**I gave myself a round of applause when I finshed typing that. So much adrenaline. Just saying...**


	8. Chapter VIII: Malik Overthinks Things

**I am on FIYAAA :D Heheh, i thought I'd give you guys a few extra chapters cause I have been so cruel in making you all wait so long..so here I am again:D I have just gotten so much insiration for this story...it's amazing XD sadly, most of it is for later in the story..now all I have to do is just figure out how to get from here to there...**

**Ahh well...**

**It's official! I have just unpacked the last box in my new house in ITALY BABY XD whoop. It is so pretty here...I love it.**

**One thing I need to explain: In the last chapter, it said Altair was like, 1 1/2 ft taller than her, i thought he was 6 1/2 ft so that would make her 5 feet...but apparently he's only 6 ft, so that would make her 4 1/2 ft tall XD oops...**

**Lets just say she's 5 ft...2...or something...**

**Anyway, This chapter is semi short, i had to cut it off early or else it would have had a horrible and confusing ending or be the length of 2 chapters. So it's only like, 937 words or something along those lines.**

_**xxz0eyxx: **__aha...did i say girls? XD Yeah... I have 4 brothers, 1 sister. Had 2, but...you know what happened to the other one..._

**_XantheXV: _**_Haha I doodle his name alot when I'm bored inFocus, so i've had alot of practice writing it XD And YES! I know the reviews I've been getting are insane! But I love it! Lol. I love reading the reviews I get, and yours are one of my favorites:D And yes, I've been suprising myself with how quickly ive updated...I hope I'm not sick or something. 0_0 And I knowI'm sorry Dx __**I've just kinda lost inspiration for Someday Back Again...but I'm trying to come up with ideas! If anybody has any, please let me know...**_

**Oh yeah that reminds me...If anyone has an idea for what they'd like to see happen in this story, PM me and I'll do my best to try and fit it in there! I like to include my readers as best as I can, so I thought this might be a fun way. I have tons of ideas myself, but I just want to see what you guys want to see happen:) it could be anything, like a surprise visit from a childhood guy friend who has feelings for Kahlia or one of the girls or something, or a huge fire, ANYTHING! I'm just curious:) So PM me with your ideas, and I'll be sure to include it in some way(:**

_**xVentressx:**__I had a delightful time chatting with you(: lets do it again sometime, yes?_

* * *

_Chapter eight_

"Who knew that all these men could generate so much laundry!" Jacqueline exclaimed as she and I carried two wicker baskets overflowing with clothes down the empty halls of Masyaf. Although I may be the Grand Master's daughter, that still does not excuse me from chores; and Jacqueline, bless her heart, had decided to help me out with the loathsome task today.

"Jackie, think about what just came out of your mouth," I replied with a giggle, amused by her sweet ignorant naiveness. If there was even such a thing. Her eyebrows knitted together as she contemplated her last sentence. Then, they rose in acknowledgement and delicate laughter came pouring out of her mouth.

"That was quite stupid of me to say, wasn't it?" she inquired sweetly as she bent to pick up another stack of folded laundry to place in her ever growing basket.

"Quite," I agreed, my own mouth giving way to a grin, and we continued down the hall.

"So, have you ever seen more of your man you told us about?" she joked, winking at me and knocking her elbow against mine. I rolled my eyes at her behavior and pushed my back against the doors leading to outside. I was tempted to tell her about the previous night, as every normal person wants to confess to their best friend when something exciting happens to said person.

"Just around the fortress. I think. It's hard to tell who's who when they're all wearing the same type of garments," I replied, only stressing the truth a little bit. "And he is not _my _man." I held the door open for her and we walked out into the hot, Syrian sunshine, beating down on us from above.

"You're right, they do all look very much alike," Jacqueline agreed, observing the many men clad in white robes that walked about us, tending to their own tasks. We weren't worried about them paying us much mind, for they were not interested in two servant girls minding their own business and tending to their duties. That and they had the Garden to go to for their…_manly_…needs. "They're certainly not the type to fall asleep with teddy bears, don't you think Kahlia?"

I laughed at that. "No, sweet Jackie, I do not."

Xo

(Altair's POV)

Beads of sweat poured down my body in torrents as I pushed myself up and down, my arms throbbing with the exertion. My breath came in ragged strokes, and it was getting harder for me to continue this exercise that I had been going at for at least an hour.

"It seems to me that you are having a hard time, Altair. Why don't you take a break?"

Malik.

I spat the name out of my mouth with annoyance and eased myself back onto my knees, taking him up on the idea of a short break.

"Go die in a hole, Malik."

"Oh, that's not a very nice thing to say now, is it?" he clucked his tongue and shook his head, setting himself down on one of the beams that made up the fence surrounding the small piece of grass him and I were working out it. The sun and heat did nothing for my aching muscles, and I turned for my water skin that was sitting next to Malik.

I honestly don't know why I spend that much time with him.

"Here," he said, tossing a face cloth in my direction. "Clean yourself up. You have enough sweat on you to flood Acre twice."

I just grunted in reply and put the rim of the skin to my lips, enjoying the cool water that eased my burning throat. When my thirst had been satisfied, I capped the bag and pulled my robe and hood back on. However, I was not ready to leave this calmness outside, so I lay down on my back and closed my eyes.

"Ah, tired are we?" Malik said, smirking. He was really pushing my patience.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked, ready to decapitate his annoying body and take a well deserved nap.

"No, not at the moment. Besides, I don't see why I should leave. I'm having a delightful time."

I opened my mouth to reply, but the sound of laughter stopped me. It was not the rough, loud, obnoxious laughter of men usually heard on the training grounds, but a soft, tinkling laughter most commonly associated with…

…a woman.

I opened my eyes and sat up abruptly, turning my body around to see two females, arms laden with clothing, making their way down the path to the stream. One of them I did not recognize, but the other was only too familiar.

"What is this? I have never seen you so jumpy at the sight of women," Malik teased, taking his share of the water skin.

"What are you implying?" I growled, eyeing him up and down. He laughed and tossed the water canteen down and sat beside me on the grass.

"I'm simply saying, you're not one to turn and look at the sound of a woman's laughter, so why now? Do you fancy this woman, is that it?" he said smirking, leaning back on his hands. I glowered at him and his annoying observation.

"No. I am not taken by this female. I do not have time for women." I stood up and turned to go find something to keep me occupied.

"But you have time to admire their bodies. I saw you Altair do not try and deny it. I had thought you only took an interest in a woman if she was under you."

"One more word and you will lose what makes you a man," I threatened, thoroughly furious with him. He just laughed.

"Whatever you say, oh great one."

I am going to kill him one day, I swear it.

* * *

**Hopefully everyone knows what the 'Garden' is...right?**

**If you don't, let me know and I'll clear it up in the next chapter. I think I'm exceeding my word limit..**

**~Dante**


	9. Chapter IX: An Eagle in My Bedroom

**Hola mis amigos. Bonjour mes amies. Ciao.  
Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Alot. I don't know why. I just really like writing for Altair XD even though i probably get him OOC more often than not lol. Whatever.**

**This chapter is longer than what the others have been, I'm going to try and keep writing them like this so you'll have more to dwell upon haha.**

_**xxz0eyxx: **__It is kindof irritating to have 4 brothers, but oh well XD And no, only 1 of them is older than me, and I don't see him that often. The other 3 are younger.  
Btw, that was an amazing thought for what Malik should have said XD mind if I go back and reenter that one in instead?_

**Alrighty amigos. I don't really have anything else to say up here, so I'm just gonna quit being an annoying author and let you guys read XD**

* * *

_Chapter nine_

The grimy brown liquid poured out of the large black tub as I dumped its contents into the river I had been doing the laundry in. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and tried as best as possible to make sure it didn't splatter and get on my clothes. Jacqueline made a face and shuddered as she watched me.

"I miss the white, clean, soapy suds that we had before we started washing. Those were nice. They smelled good," she stated, making a gagging noise and picking up the clean laundry we had laid out on the grass to dry.

"They did, didn't they," I agreed, setting the tub aside and folding the soft white linens Jacqueline handed me. Placing them in the bottom of one of the wicker baskets we had carried out, laden with dirty garments, I glanced up at her. She was bent over the freshly cleaned clothing, her little eyebrows scrunched slightly together and her mouth turned down.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She just shrugged.

"Do you remember my brother, Fakhir?" She inquired quietly, turning to face me. I pursed my lips, thinking. I did not know her older brother personally, as I had only spoken to him once or twice. What I knew about him however, was that he was extremely protective, a bit of a drinker, and he had his way with women.

"Yes, what about him?"

Jacqueline sighed and folded her hands in her lap. "My mother is making me move in with him. My father has been…abusive more than normal lately and she doesn't want me to become subject to his actions. So, she is sending me away to live with Fakhir in Damascus."

I dropped the shirt I was holding onto the grass and all I could do was stare at her. Jacqueline moving? That'd be the greatest horror in the world! She couldn't leave, Aniq, Aracely and Sophia and I would be heartbroken.

"You can't leave Jackie! It wouldn't be the same without you! I bet I could convince my father to let you stay with me in my room, its big enough! We could get you your own bed, and your own new wardrobe, and we'd be able to see each other…"

"I can't Kahlia," she interrupted, gazing at the grass sadly. "My mother already made arrangements for my brother to come pick me up in a week or two."

All I could do was stare at her and sigh, frustrated. "Well that's stupid," I spat, not being able to find anything else to say. The corners of her mouth turned up in a giggle, and she hugged me tightly.

"You always know how to make me smile, thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," I replied, not really sure what I did to make her feel better. "We'd better get this laundry in before it gets too dark."

Xo

Jacqueline and I walked back through the corridors leading to the washroom where we'd put the clean laundry for tonight, and I'd have to deliver it to the residents of the castle myself the next day. We walked in silence, not wanting to break the quiet peace that had settled over the evening air. The silence was broken, however, when we turned a corner and Jacqueline walked into something, dropping one of the garments she was holding.

"Oh, excuse me!" She exclaimed, bending down to pick up what she had dropped. "I didn't see you."

"No, it's fine. Let me," the 'something' which turned out to be a _man _said, stooping down to help her. He was wearing the usual assassin's attire, but his hood had been pulled down, and his face was visible. He was dark skinned, from what I could see, and a couple days old stubble had appeared on his chin. His black hair was cut short, and he was _very _muscular, from what I could gather from his physical figure.

The man handed Jacqueline her dropped item and looked up to meet her blushing face. She smiled and looked down, then looked back up, then blushed and looked down again. I rolled my eyes at her. She was such a girl.

The man smiled at her, then stood up and turned the corner we had just come around. I waited until he was out of earshot, then I said "Nice going Jackie. Your face looked like a giant tomato."

She stood up and slapped me lightly on the arm, but she was grinning. "Oh shut up you." We giggled, and continued on our way.

Xo

Altair didn't visit me that night, nor did he the next. Or the night after, or the night after that either. I wasn't expecting him to, but it was exciting to think about him appearing in the dark one night after I get home from doing whatever I was doing that day. But, he was a busy person, off doing assassin things that assassins do. Like, polishing their boot buckles or something.

Wait…that was my job…

I did, however, get a surprise visit at least almost a week after he had first visited me, and scared the hell out of me in the process.

I was sitting on my bed in utmost boredom, fiddling with a piece of bendable metal I had found on the floor in the library. Two candles sat on either side of my bed, casting a warm golden glow across the room. It was late, at the time when most practical people are asleep in their beds, but I had never been a practical person. I could not sleep, so I was just flopped out in the center of my mattress in my billowy brown pants, winding a small piece of metal around my finger. That must have been a strange sight to see.

Something fell onto the floor, surprising me, and I almost jumped two feet in the air. I turned to see that an ornament had fallen off my wall, _right by the doors leading to my balcony._Slowly I swung my legs over the side of my bed and got up, walking quietly over to where it lay on the floor. I picked it up and hung it back onto its place on the wall, and as I did so, I noticed the two doors were slightly ajar. I quickly pulled on the doorknobs and they closed with a _click._ When I turned around however, a hooded figure sat cross legged on my bed. I jumped backwards and clapped my hands over my mouth to stifle the yelp that blurted out, and then I realized who it was.

"You really need to stop doing that," I said quietly, leaning against the wall and placing a hand against my chest.

"You are too easy to frighten," he replied, unmoving.

"I get frightened very easily," I agreed. "But you're going to give me a heart attack if you keep doing that." I strolled over to my desk and pulled the chair around to face him.

"I saw you walking with that girl a few days ago," he stated in a monotone voice, changing the subject. "Who was she?"

"That was Jacqueline," I replied, resuming fiddling with my piece of wire. "She's by best friend. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity," was his only reply.

I glanced up at him from my bent piece of metal. "You're up late."

"So are you."

"I can't sleep."

"Neither can I."

"Well that's nice to know you visit when you have nothing else to do."

"Would you like me to leave?" He asked, lifting his head slightly. I looked up at him from my piece of wire. It was very frustrating to be able to only see his face from his nose down.

"No. I like company," I replied quietly. We both said nothing for a while, just sitting in our own spots, enjoying each other's company.

"I never got your name," he said, breaking the silence. I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged my knees.

"I'm Kahlia."

"Kahlia," he repeated slowly as if he was tasting it on his tongue. " Meaning sweetheart, beloved."

I smiled softly behind my hands. "Altair. The flying eagle."

I swear I saw the corner of his mouth turn up the slightest bit.

* * *

**Hehe :3 can anyone guess who the guy was who Jacqeline bumped into?**


	10. Chapter X:Mama,I'm in LoveWith ACriminal

**I cannot even begin to describe how fun it was to write this chapter.**

**And that is so weird, cause there's not that much action. Lol. I think I'm sick or something...**

**Aloha my peepols. **

**This chapter is so sweet! :3 *tear* Lol I don't want to give any spoilers or anything...but in my opinion, it was XD**

**Also, for those who thought the 'mysterious man who ran into Jacqueline' in the previous chapterwas Malik...  
..congratulations! You were correctomundo. I have some ideas for a Jacqueline/Malik pairing later on, cause I personally think they would be so cute together! :3 but that's just me.**

**Also, xxz0eyxx, I love reading the reviews you and XantheXV leave. They're my favorite. Not that I have anything aganst anyone elses reviews either, so read and review on! We're past 60, think we can make it to 100? :D**

**And did anyone know that January 11 is Altair's birthday? Cause I did. Just thought I'd share that with you. Too bad I missed it this year :( ahh well.**

**Thanks for your review guys! And your continued support! It really means alot.**

* * *

_Chapter ten_

"NO! You can't go! I'll tie you to the bed frame before I'll let you go!" Sophia yelled to Jacqueline as she finished packing the last of her belongings. The five of us were gathered in Jackie's small bedroom, helping her pack and having a small sort of going away party.

"I don't think that'll work Sophia," Jacqueline said to Sophia softly.

"I don't care! I don't want you to leave us!" Sophia bawled, tears streaming down her face. The poor dear was absolutely devastated when Jacqueline informed her about her move. As were all of us, but Sophia took it the hardest, being the youngest and all, and she had formed a special bond between Jackie and herself. The rest of us were quiet, sitting around her room, handing her items that she took with a hushed 'thank you' and packed in the corners of her bags.

"We'll miss you greatly Jackie," Aniq said, wrapping her arms around our friend in a hug. "It won't be the same without you."

"I'll miss you guys as well," she replied, hugging us all individually and kissing each of our cheeks in a traditional French way Aniq taught us all. It was a tender moment for all of us, and I swear I saw a crystal tear in the corner of Aracely's eye, and she's not one to tear up. We all looked at each other, not wanting to say goodbye. Finally Jacqueline sighed and picked up her bags, and we followed her down the stairs to where her brother and mother were waiting.

"You ready to go?" Fakhir asked, looking as if he wanted this as much as we did. Jacqueline nodded, but said nothing and followed him out the door. We saw her off, and we watched her until she was no more than a tiny speck.

"Poor thing," Aracely said. "She should find herself a man, not be living with her barbaric excuse for a brother, that pig."

"Oh hush you," Aniq replied. "Don't be so judgmental. He could be a good person, you never know."

"I do know. And I know that there is definitely something not right about that man," Aracely spat spitefully, glaring after the direction they went in.

Xo

The next few days were extremely bleak. The skies were grey and rainy, and I couldn't even remember the last time we had a full day of sun. The weather was still very hot and humid however, and with the rain came endless puddles of mud, and dust sticking to everything. Such are winters in Masyaf. Some days I couldn't even go out of doors, the weather was so horrible. I just sat at my windowsill, staring out at the torrents of rain splattering across the glass and leaving wet, beady trails rolling down to the base. It had been almost a month since I had last seen Altair. The only company I have had was the occasional visit of Aniq and only a handful of companies with my father. As for my bendable piece of wire, that had snapped in two quite a while ago, so I was only left with a few scrap pieces of metal too small to do anything with.

"You look bored," a voice said behind me. I turned around in my seat to see none other than Altair leaning against the open doorframe leading to my balcony.

"I am. Good observation. But I'm mad at you, so, don't expect me to have a conversation with you. I'm not in the mood," I replied, turning back to the window. I heard his footsteps grow louder as he came closer to where I sat, and soon he stood in front of me, leaning against the window I was looking out of.

"And why are you upset with me?" He asked, arms crossed and mouth in that strait and unyielding line that it was always in.

"Because you haven't come in four weeks," I stated calmly, mimicking his posture. I stuck my bottom lip out in an attempt to mock his facial expression. "Four weeks with absolutely no one to talk to, and nothing to do. That wasn't fun."

He didn't seem to notice my lip. "Well I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but you weren't four weeks ago," I whined, making a pouty face at him. He sighed and leaned his head back against the window. Then he held out his hand to me.

"Come on. I'll make it up to you."

I looked down at his hand, then at his covered face, then at his hand, then at his face. There was something about him that was just so alluring, it was almost impossible to say no.  
I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"And how do I know you won't ditch me for a month again?"

He didn't move a muscle. He didn't even flinch. It almost didn't even look like he was breathing, that's how still he was.

"Why are you so concerned?" he asked, tilting his head a slight bit. "I didn't think my company was of that great importance to you."

I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks and I looked down at my feet quickly, rubbing my arms self consciously. "I like it when you're around, okay? It's just…different."

He didn't respond, and I just stood there rubbing my arm like an idiot and wanting to disappear and never be seen again. The last thing I wanted him to think of me was a whiny, spoiled baby who got attached way too easily.  
He hadn't replied, or said anything, or made any kind of noise, so I looked up. Almost immediately I was lost in his serene, golden eyes. I couldn't say anything, just stand there and gaze up at him. He didn't look away even after it reached the slightly awkward point. He just held his hand out again and said the words, "Do you trust me?"

And to be honest, I did.

Xo

For the next few weeks Altair ibn-La'Ahad was true to his word. Granted, he didn't come every day, and I didn't expect him too, but he would come visit me every three or four days or so. Some days when the weather was terrible, we'd sit inside by the fire and just talk. He'd tell me stories about things that he had been through, and I'd share the latest exciting things I could think of. Other times, I'd make each of us a cup of tea and we'd just sit there, relaxing, enjoying each other's company. When the weather was somewhat decent, as in not raining, we would stand outside on my balcony and he'd point out all the places he'd been on one of my father's large maps I had snuck from his study. I enjoyed this time we shared, and it was plain to see that he enjoyed it as well. Now, I have never seen that man smile, for he is the man of very few smiles, but on occasion I have been able to tweak the sides of his mouth up a bit. Although that was usually when I was being a klutz and tripping over almost everything that was scattered all over my floor.

The weeks turned into months, and those months turned into the end of the year 1190. Soon we'd be going into the year 1191, and hopefully it'd be a good one.

* * *

**Awwww:3 who got a bit mushy and fluffy inside like I did? Lol. Maybe it's just me. Cause I'm weird.**

**I want tacos...**


	11. Chapter XI: Check Mate

**Well well well my pretties. It has been ridiculously long since I've updated. And I apologize. Can't promise that I'll update profusely like I did before I kinda went on hiatus, I'll most likely update sporadically when my schedule allows it. But beleive me when I say this, I will finish this story. And I have ideas to go on to the following games. It may take a long while, but I will finish this and all my other stories. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter eleven_

"No! No, the king can only move one square. Only the queen can move any number of spaces. That's why she's the best one to have." It was one of Altair's frequent visits, and I was _trying _to teach him how to play chess, but he wasn't catching on very well. He stared venomously at the black and white checker board, his eyebrows furrowed and mouth turned down. It was actually quite cute, but I didn't want to wound his man pride by telling him such.

"That is not right! A king is more powerful than the queen; he should be able to move as many times as he wants."

I hid my giggle behind my hand that I used to cover my mouth. "But that's not how this game works."

"This is a stupid game," he pouted, folding his arms across his chest. Once again, I had to cover my mouth with my hand as I burst into a fit of giggles. Altair glared at me from under his hood. I peeked at him through my fingers and stuck my tongue out at him, but his expression remained the same.

"Stop being childish," he ordered, his frown deepening. His golden eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Abandoning our game of chess, I rolled onto my back and looked up at him.

"Why the long face, twinkletoes?" I teased, poking his leg. He rubbed his temple.

"Must you torment me with that abhorrent nickname?" I smiled and rolled back onto my belly, placing my chin on my hands.

"Yes, I must."

Returning his hand to its former place in his lap, he looked down at me with his serene golden eyes. I just looked back at him and smiled. He broke the gaze and turned to the floorboards that had so suddenly gained his attention. "I must leave soon."

My smile dropped. "But you've only been here for an hour, not even." He shook his head and looked back up at me. "I've a mission to depart on. Two other assassins along with myself must go and retrieve something of great importance for Al Mualim."

I bit my lip. "When are you leaving?"

"Within two days."

I just sat, looking at him. He just sat across from me, looking at me. Neither of us said anything.

"Well…you know what we must do to ready you for your departure?" I said, smiling a little. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

As quick as lightning I grabbed a cushion off my bed and threw it at him, socking him in the face and throwing him off balance. "Pillow fight!"

He sat still for a moment, then slowly turned to gaze at me from under his hood. "Prepare to lose," he said in a deep voice. I squealed and jumped up, running away as he leaped after me. I rolled over and off the other side of my bed, and he threw a pillow in my direction. I ducked, and it hit the wall. Smiling at him, I picked up another pillow and threw it as his head. He caught it and threw it back, socking me in the stomach. I groaned playfully and grabbed a pillow off the floor. Running, I leaped over my mattress and onto Altair, knocking him to the ground. I pushed his shoulders down to the floor and playfully hit him repeatedly with the pillow until I figured he'd had enough. The corners of his mouth turned up the slightest bit. Shifting under me as I sat across him, he crossed his arms behind his head.

"I let you win, you know."

I laughed and covered my mouth with my fingers. "I know. Next time you shouldn't go so easy on me. I need a challenge," I joked, pulling the edge of his hood down over his face.

"Touché," he grunted, fixing his cover. His eyes sparkled mischievously and his face smirked at me from where he lay. I played with the leather tassels on his vest, wrapping them around my fingers. We were both quiet, enjoying the peaceful moment and sunlight streaming through the windows.

"Kahlia…" he started, but trailed off.

I raised my eyebrows slightly, looking at him to finish. "Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

I took a second to reply. "Of course. You can ask me anything."

He took more than a second to ask his question. Then he cleared his throat. "Have you…been with a man?"

I froze. Why Altair of all people would ask me such a thing, I could not fathom. I looked at his face intently. He seemed to be serious, (as he always is), and no trace of a joking or teasing matter I could sense. "Do you mean, as what happens between two people...in bed?"

He didn't hesitate. "Yes."

I felt the heat rise to my face. Not anger, no. I could only imagine my face an awkward color of pink. "Um, no…I have never."

"Have you ever considered it?"

I thought out my reply before speaking. "I think it should happen between two lovers, not when two are drunk or when a man decides he needs pleasure and so takes it like he pleases. I'd always thought of myself doing it with my true love."

Altair nodded. "That makes sense."

I bit my lip, studying his face. "Have you?"

"Not with a man, no. I have no interest in that."

"But with…women?"

"Yes."

"Ah…" I rolled onto the floor beside him, facing the ceiling. There was a strange, constricting feeling in my chest; I wasn't sure what it was. I wasn't jealous…was I? No, I had said myself I thought it should be between two lovers, and Altair of all people is certainly not my lover. I chuckled inwardly. I couldn't exactly picture him as someone's lover. He was handsome and attractive, no doubt, but he was serious almost 24/7. Not to mention he was an assassin. He stirred beside me and stood up. "Now it really is time for me to depart." I stood up also and faced him. He easily towered over me; the top of my head barely came to his chin.

"Will you come back before you have to leave?"

He shrugged. "I will see what I can do."

I nodded. "Alright. I guess I'll see you later then." I trailed off. I never liked goodbyes to be awkward, and yet that was as awkward as a goodbye could get. He stepped slightly away from me and turned towards the doors and before I could blink, he was gone.

* * *

**Reviews and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. **


	12. Chapter XII: Birds Take Flight

**Here you go, the next chapter. I wasn't really sure how to make it longer, for this chapter was basically for introducing a major act. I have a whole shiznit full of crazy stuff for later in this story, which isn't even really that far away, so there will be alot more action in the next few chapters. **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter twelve_

The sun's golden rays were barely penetrating the dark horizon when Malik, Kadar and I were getting ready for the mission. I did my morning workout and grabbed an apple from the table and headed for the fountain. The fountain rested in the small, isolated backyard of the bureau, and it was where the assassin's in the bureau bathed themselves each morning. It was a humid morning, and the cold water against my skin was greatly welcome. The morning would've been wonderful if it hadn't been for Malik's irritating voice constantly in the background.

"I trust you slept well Altair, you will need to be well rested for today's challenge. Or knowing you, you could probably complete it sound asleep with one hand tied behind your back."

I leaned my head back and sighed. How I would love to rip out his tongue.

"Enough Malik. It's not good to aggravate the one in charge of our mission."

Malik scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You think too highly of him, brother. All he is is a lowly human who kisses up to the leaders to gain his advantage."

I stuck the wash cloth between my teeth and clenched my jaw down hard to keep from slaying him then and there. Turning into the entrance to the bureau, I stomped to where my belongings lay on the lid of a chest and pulled my white assassin garb over my head.

I finished strapping on my hidden blades, the key weapon of an Assassin, and turned toward the door. "It is time to depart. Let us go, brothers." Malik and Kadar nodded and followed me out of the door of the bureau. We ventured into the stables and began to untie our horses. My black Arabian neighed and bucked his head when I walked over the thresh-hold, and I smoothed his muzzle as I tacked him up. In the corner of the stable was Kahlia's brown Appaloosa, a foreign horse Al Mualim had bought overseas for her birthday. My gaze softened at the thought of the green eyed girl, but then I frowned and mounted my horse. There was no time for foolish fantasies.

As we rode out of the stable toward the gate of Masyaf, I cast a quick glance at Kahlia's bedroom window. The glass was open, and her white curtains billowed out from the morning breeze. It was still early, I could convey to Malik there was something I needed to do before our departure and jump into her room.

What was I thinking. Now was not a good time to be distracted; not now, not ever.

The gate keeper opened the tall, thick wooden gates leading into Masyaf.

"To Jerusalem?" Malik said, staring out at the horizon as he pulled up his hood.

"To Jerusalem."

Oo

I awoke with a yawn and stretched my arms above my head. Birds were chirping and the sun was streaming through my window, god's fingers creating designs on the floor. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and yawned once more.

Then realization struck me. Today was the day Altair left for his mission.

I ran to look out the window. It was almost midday, knowing him he had been gone a long time ago. Biting my lip, I wished he would've at least said goodbye. I sighed and walked to my wardrobe, throwing open the oaken doors. Just as I did so, there was a knock on the one leading to my room.

"Kahlia, are you decent?"

I quickly pulled on an oversize billowy shirt with an elephant dressed with Arabian decor on the front. "Yes, yes! Come in."

The large door opened with a creak and my father entered. His footsteps pounded on the floorboards. "At long last, you're out of bed."

I rolled my eyes. "Well yeah. Couldn't sleep through lunch." My father put his arm around my shoulders and led me to the sofa in the corner.

"I have come to a decision that will affect numerous activities in our daily life." He put his hands on my shoulders. "You're going to school."

I just stared at him. "School?" I didn't need school; the only education a woman could get that would prove useful to her around here was how to properly please a man. And I was not going into that line of performance.

My father clasped his hands together. "I have enrolled you in the boarding school in Damascus. They have given you a week's notice to arrive, so you have the leisure of deciding when to set forth." I stood up abruptly.

"What? You made this decision without consulting me first?!" I began pacing the hard wooden floor. I don't want to have to live in a lice invested, dirty building with other filthy characters who consider bathing a once-a-year experience. And the studies, exerting myself to please some snotty teacher to acquire an education I will be able to do nothing with is a waste of time. And isn't women getting educated against the law anyway?

"I'm not going!" I yelled at him, my eyebrows furrowed and my fists clenched. I could feel the heat rising to my face. I couldn't go. I just couldn't.

"Yes, you are. It is in your best interest."

"No it's not! How could you make a decision that affects _my _life without discussing it with me first?!"

Al Mualim crossed his hands in front of him and I could tell he was angry at me. "Enough! I am not discussing this matter further. Your behavior has cost you the freedom of your own decisions. Either be ready by evening or you will be confined to your room until you appeal to my case!" He stomped out of my room and slammed the door. I screamed and threw a chair in the direction he went, but it slammed against the solid door and lay discarded in the corner. My throat clenched and tears threatened to escape my eyes. I gasped and sunk to the floor, rocking back and forth and trying not to cry. He was so unfair, making unreasonable decisions for me without my consent. I don't care if he was my father; he shouldn't be able to send me off against my will.

I grit my teeth and wrapped my arms tightly around my legs. I was not going, and that's that.

* * *

**Also, I've been working on a full length actual story, and I posted the first chapter on FictionPress. My ID is DreamInPirate and the story is District Games, so if you could go check that out and leave some tips or critique that'd be awesome. Thanks.**

**~Dante.**


End file.
